Cities and places
Runescape or Gielnor Runescape or Gielnor is most likely a state of the US, and is an island, like Hawaii, and might be half the size of California. Most of the cities would be hours/days apart but could be transported to them via powers easily. 'Gielinors Heroes/Villains ' These are heroes and villains that are usually pretty powerful and do not stick to one area, and are capable of reaching places in Gielinor pretty fast/have no designated city/place. *'Mason Ward(Hero)' *'Hiro Nakamura(Hero)' *'Harrison Goron (Infinity Hero)' *'Ace Drechsel ( Infinity Hero)' *'Haliopt Deburu (Infinity Hero)' *'A.S.H.E.D Guardian ( Hero)' *'Edward Magikson( Magic Fist/Hero).' *'Yue ( Hero)' *'Pumpkin Kid ( Infinity Hero)' *'Sylar (Neutral)' *'Dylan Rex( Villain)' *'Brutus John Oswald( Villain)' *'The Serpent Clan ( Villain)' *'Volroy( Villain)' Varrock Varrock in this universe is very similar or what would be New York City. 'Kirby Plaza:' The battle against Sylar occured here in chapter 1. Infinity Heroes Tower is several blocks infront of Kirby Plaza 'Infinity Heroes Tower/Drech Resources' Formerly known as "Rexcorp", Drech Resources is now owned by Ace Drechsel and Mauro Rex. It is also home of the Infinity Heroes. It works in supplying the world of actual resources, instead of weapons, and helps regulate weapon production in other companies. 'Mason's Place' Masons apartment is located more than a dozen blocks away from Kirby Plaza 'Ace's Place' Ace's apartment is located at the edges of the city, were urban meets nature. Not many people live in this area so its great for performing experiments. *Ace owns an apartment in the tallest residantial building in Varrock as well. 'Lily's Place' Lily's place is outside of the city in the outskirts, similar to Ace, but Ace is actually still in the city. She owns a house there. 'Skull's Hotel' Skull is currently renting an hotel room. The exact whereabouts are uknown. 'Battle of Varrock' The battle of Varrock took place in late February, and in chapter 5. The battle would have lasted for about two days, and would have resulted in 200 billion dollars worth of damage. Buildings were toppled over, train lines were disrupted, hundreds of damages to walls, windows, cars, etc, and land marks. 'Heroes and Villains of Varrock' These are Heroes and Villains that are situated in Varrock *'Ace Drechsel (Infinity Hero): '''While he defends Gielinor as a whole, he is usually in Drech Resources. *'Pumpkin Kid ( Infinity Hero): Same as above, but he is usually found in his abandoned factory in Varrock. *'''Mauro Rex(Hero) *'Maverick Mariano(Insect Fusion/Hero).' *'Aglovale Smitte( Wonder Knight/Hero).' *'Larry(Neutral)' *'Bakuto Lun (Villain)' *'Paul Bank ( Villain)' *'Spencer Chase(Villain)' *'Terry Roxan (Villain)' Falador Falador would resemble Metropolis like in the DCU except with whiter buildings or maybe a future DCU Metropolis. It has a large protective wall surrounding it, which stands at approximately 8 stories tall. 'Nicholas's Place' Located in the suburban part of Falador. 'Lewis Fredrikson's Place' Lewis Fredrikson's place is located near Falador, surrounded by a mystical and powerful forest. *Lewis as of recently moved back to his old apartment in East Falador. 'Heroes/ Villains of Falador' *'James Dewolffe(Hero)' *'Edward Magikson(Magic Fist/Hero)' * Lumbridge Atleast 70% of Lumbridge is Suburban. It has some urban areas of course. Temperatures are often a bit higher than Varrock or Falador because its close to Al Kharid. AL Kharid Alk Kharid would resemble Mexico. 'Broan Pod' There is a Broan Pod located underwater.